


Soulmates

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Everything is the Same, F/M, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Snake Miraculous, Soulmate AU, expect Marinette and Luka haven’t meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Marinette was born with a tiny teal snake beneath her right collar bone. For years she didn’t understand what it meant or who it belonged too.The year she gets her Miraculous and meets Adrien, she sure that he must be her soulmate. She has never felt this way about anyone before!Expect she can’t seem to find a connection between her soul mark and Adrien.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Rare Pair Month [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Soulmates

Each person had a unique mark somewhere on their body, a hint of who their other half, their soulmate will be. These symbols were called Soul marks, each soul mark will be placed in the same spot as your life partners, Marinettes was under her right collarbone. It had been there since she was born a small turquoise snake, she never understood its meaning or who it could be related too. 

The day she meet Adrien Agreste she knew in her heart that he must have been her soulmate! Unfortunately she couldn’t connect her mark to him in anyway, she just chalked it up to not knowing the boy very well. 

She made it her goal to try her hardest to get to know him, easier said then done. She was a blubbering mess around the boy, between her own tongue, school and her new responsibilities as Ladybug, she never got around to asking him about it.

Early one Saturday morning, there was a powerful Akuma victim going by the name, Growth, that with a single touch, could rapidly age citizens. Preschool age children were now stuck in teenage bodies, the youth were now adults, adults were now the elderly and the poor seniors turned to dust! 

“Chatnoir, we have to stop him, he is murdering people.” Ladybug screamed as she watch yet another elderly women shriek in horror has her body rotten and shut down, her daughter and son crying helplessly. 

“Go see Master Fu.” He grunted out as he dodged an attack from the Akuma. “We need back up” he called. 

Ladybug bolted towards the guardian’s home, careful not to be tracked, she arrived in a nearby alley and transformed. Tikki landed on her open palms and smiled at her chosen. Marinette opened her handbag for Tikki to hide in before bolting across the street to Master Fu’s flat and knocking on the door. 

“Come in.” He called from the other side. Marinette walked straight in and just gave him a look, he simply nodded his head. He walked over to this hidden Miraculous box, typing in the code and bring it to the floor in front of Marinette. Her hand went straight for the Fox Miraculous without much thought to its power, she just wanted Alya by her side. 

“Marinette, Choose an Alley that will be able to assist you.” Master Fu calmly annouced, she froze her actions and looked up at her elder, the man was giving her a very bitchy face. She sheepishly smiled at him as she drew back her hand as thought about the Akuma they were facing. 

“We aren’t able to touch the Akuma or we will age up, since we’re only young it wouldn’t be to drastic, but to much contact will only result in death and we can’t risk that.” She thought out loud. Her blue eyes drifted towards the Bee Miraculous, it was a perfect fit, if they could immobilise the Akuma and destroying the akumazied object, everything would be over. She reached for the comb before hesitating again, if Chloe were to be touched though see would most likely panic over her aging then fight and that could end badly. 

“Hmm.” She hummed as she scratched her head. She could always give the Miraculous to someone else but then that would involve training and she didn’t have time. She growled a little in frustration, deciding to throw caution to the wind and just grab the damn Miraculous when she spotted it. 

In one of the lower levels of the box where the untouched Miraculous sat, something turquoise caught her eye. It was a thick banded braclet that was the exact same colour has her soul mark. At the thought of her mark it started to tingle slightly, making her gasp. one of the symptoms of the mark is that it plays a little game of hot and cold with the pair, radianting different sensations depending on how close they are to one another. 

“Master Fu, Is the Kwami of the Bangle a Snake by any chance?” She whispered, pointing towards the braclet. A look of shock crossed his face before he composed himself. 

“Why, yes actually, his name is Sass, his ability is Second Chance.” He explained, Marinette’s head was spinning, this was it, the missing piece to Adrien. If she gave him the Snake Miraculous they would be soulmates! 

“I have just the person for this!”she excitedly cheered as she grabbed the Miraculous “I’ll return it when I’m done.” And with that she was out of the door before Master Fu could even reply. 

Retransformed as Ladybug, Marinette swung through the city, she needed to get to Adrien’s house fast so they could help Chatnoir. As she approached she saw a open window in his bedroom, she effortlessly swung herself through the gap and landed on his floor. 

“Adrien Agreste.” She called out confidently, trying to contain her excitement. She would give him the Miraculous and then they could finally be together! “It’s Ladybug.” The room was oddly silent, she decided to look around for him. He wasn’t on the main or upper floor nor was he in the bathroom. 

“Hmm?” She mused as she thought back to his timetable she memorised by heart. He didn’t have anything on at this hour, he should be here. She felt herself getting frustrated as she started to pace. She knew she couldn’t sit around and wait for him, she needed to get back to the Akuma, who knows how many people have been aged up, or killed by now. Her pacing came to a halt as a horrific realisation came to her mind, what if Chatnoir has been aged up to the point of death? Her blood ran cold as she scrambled out the window and swung as fast as she could to where she left her leather clad partner. In her rush to get back to Chat, she dropped the Miraculous box. 

“No, no, no.” She muttered as she nose dived straight down trying to reach it before it hit the ground. It was getting too closely the pavement and she was forced to retreat, rolling mid air onto her back, she quickly threw her Yo-Yo out, snagging it on a leadge, and pulling herself up just in time.

The box hit the ground and broke open sending the bangle, springing out and rolling down the road. Marinette went to leap down to retrieve it but it was too late! The rolling came to a stop when someone lifted their foot and gently placed the soul of there shoe on it. Marinette froze as a boy with matching turquoise hair bent down and retrieved the bangle from under his foot. He turned it around his slender fingers before putting it over his hand and on his right wrist. 

A tiny light appeared beside the boy as the Kwami appeared, the boy gasped and took a step back. Marinette frowned, deciding now was the time to reveal herself. She couldn’t let this go any further, that was Adrien’s Miraculous! She walked out of her hiding place and approached the boy who was getting the Miraculous introduction from the Kwami. 

“Hey,” she called out as she stalked up to him, her collarbone started burning “That’s not your Miraculous.” She yelled but it was too late he had already said the magic words and activated his powers. “It’s my soulmates...” she whispered, the transformation had died down and the new hero stood in before her, Intense Snake like eyes watching her in shock. 

“Finally, Ladybug.” He whispered taking a step towards her. She didn’t understand what was going on, her soulmate was supposed to get that Miraculous not this random teenager, but then why was her mark burning so intensely? He placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder and suddenly everything clicked.

“My soulmate.” They whispered together as their free hands touched their hidden, matching marks.


End file.
